


101.9

by Ileana_N



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Bucky Barnes, FRIDAY is a sassy but helpful AI, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sickfic, Tony continuing to deny that he cares about Peter Parker, Uncle Bucky Barnes, its left up to interpretation really, not ca:cw compliant, self indulgent, spiderson, winteriron, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Тони обнаруживает, что металлическая рука Баки – это хорошее средство при высокой температуре.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	101.9

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [101.9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729084) by [NanixErka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka). 



Простуда.

Как он вообще умудрился простудиться?

Температурить – это удел детей. У Питера такое бывало – однажды у мальчика подскочила температура чуть ли не к сорока одному. Видит Бог, Тони тогда потерял десять лет жизни, пока торчал в медотсеке. Харли тоже подхватывал насморк – в основном из-за слишком долгих игр в снегу. Но такого не должно случаться со взрослыми. Не с Тони Старком.

И все же вот он лежал головой на своем металлическом верстаке, а Пятница информировала его, что на данный момент у него тридцать семь и девять и что жар только поднимается.

– Босс, я бы рекомендовала холодный душ или компресс со льдом. Температура еще только растет.

– М-м-м, хорошо, я понял.

Он заставил себя сделать рывок вверх, и головная боль тут же вспыхнула фейерверками, а левая ладонь задрожала. Он поежился.

– Тони?

Он поднял голову, замечая стоящего с обеспокоенным выражением лица на входе в мастерскую Баки, одетого в домашние майку и спортивки, и с заколотыми в хвостик волосами.

– Приве-ет, Бак-Баки, все отлично, привет, – Тони поднялся слегка покачиваясь.

– Пятница? Что с ним такое? – вопросил Баки потолок, звуча уж слишком ровно.

– У босса температура тридцать восемь и один.

– Разве не просто тридцать семь и девять?

– Я же сказала, что жар поднимается, босс.

Баки только фыркнул.

– Пойдем, мой тигр, надо достать лед, пока дела не стали совсем плохи.

Баки приблизился к нему, на чистом рефлексе поднимая левую ладонь, чтобы проверить лоб. От ощущения прохладного металла мучающийся от лихорадки Тони издал до того неповторимый стон облегчения, что лицо Баки застыло в таком же неповторимом выражении изумления.

– …ну, я не буду извиняться. Холод твоей руки – это лучше любых лекарств.

Тони на мгновение так по-театральному выразительно поморщился и придвинулся ближе, что Баки только закатил глаза и забрал такую полезную конечность, только чтобы обвить усиленной рукой своего механика за пояс и потащить к лифту. Тони тяжело навалился на него, пока они поднимались на верхние этажи.

– Подожди-ка… Куда это мы?

– За ибупрофеном и пакетом со льдом, – разъяснил Баки. Его хватка на Тони была крепкой, но все равно нежной.

– Фу-у-у, я хочу только в постель и обнимашки, – застонал Тони.

– Мы сможем вволю наобниматься, когда дадим тебе какое-нибудь лекарство, – возразил Баки, вытаскивая их обоих с кабины лифта и выводя в кухню, чтобы вдруг застопориться, глядя на кухонную стойку.

За ней, уплетая внушительную порцию из KFC, сидел не кто иной, как Человек-Паук собственной персоной, одетый в то, что Баки признал, как один из свитеров Тони с эмблемой группы Black Sabbath. Оба задержали взгляд друг на друге, пока Тони отупело втыкал куда-то в другую сторону.

– Эм, – Питер прожевал, прежде чем начать говорить: – Здравствуйте, мистер Барнс!

Мальчик застенчиво улыбнулся, кажется, вовсе не замечая дезориентацию мистера Старка.

– Рад тебя видеть, Питер, – тоже с улыбкой ответил ему Баки, нарочно подчеркивая имя для Тони, что тут же возымело эффект, и изобретатель поднял голову.

– Привет, малыш! – просиял Тони.

Не было случая, чтобы мгновенно расцветающее выражение счастья на лице Тони при виде Питера не согревало сердце и самому Баки.

– Добрый день, мистер Старк! – отозвался Питер. – Вы, хм, в порядке?

– У бедолаги температура, – обьяснил Баки. – Сейчас найду ему лекарства и уложу спать, пока он снова не бросился в мастерскую.

– Температура? – обеспокоенно нахмурился Питер, откладывая в сторону свою жареную курицу и вставая со стула. – Я сам поищу таблетки, – сказал он и был таков.

Баки усадил Тони на табуретку и полез в морозильник, пока механик с покрасневшими от жара щеками все еще смотрел вслед Питеру.

– Он у меня такой хороший ребенок, – пробормотал Тони.

– Даже и не верится, какой хороший, – согласился Баки.

– Я же правильно себя с ним веду, да?

Баки вздохнул – эта тема у них поднималась по меньшей мере раз в неделю.

– Лучше, чем просто правильно, – ты заботишься о нем, – заверил он. – Ты отдаешь ему всего себя, и знаешь что?

– М?

– Вчера, когда я болтал с ним по телефону, он назвал тебя папой.

Баки чуть не рассмеялся от того, каким пунцовым вдруг стал Тони, и просто потянулся за пакетом со льдом.

– Он, конечно, тут же сдал назад. Он ведь сказал это без всякой задней мысли, но это еще что – вот погоди, я скажу ему, что ты назвал его своим, – почти даже застенчиво ухмыльнулся Баки, протягивая лед Тони.

– М-м-м, не надо пока, – покачал Тони головой, впрочем, не возражая по-настоящему.

– Нашел! – примчался назад Питер с приличных размеров бутылочкой таблеток ибупрофена.

– Спасибо, Пит, – кивнул Баки, с благодарностью принимая помощь.

– С вами ведь все будет хорошо, мистер Старк? – робко спросил Питер с беспокойством в больших карих глазах.

– Брось, малыш, это же только простуда. Я не умираю, – заверил Тони. – А сейчас… что ты, черт возьми, вообще здесь делаешь?

Питер замер, поперхнулся словами, оглянулся на жареную курицу…

– …бесплатная еда, – наконец выпалил он.

Баки почти поразился тому, как Тони пытался притвориться, что он в здравом уме, только ради того, чтоб кого-то повоспитывать.

– Ну тогда ешь, малыш. Тебе бы поспать – смотреть страшно на твои мешки под глазами.

– Кто бы говорил, – не полез за словом в карман Питер.

– Не груби, малыш.

Питер только закатил глаза и вернулся к поеданию своей курицы.

– Завязывайте с болтовней, надо принять лекарство, – скомандовал Баки, открывая бутылочку. – Тебе должно бы полегчать.

Тони нехотя поблагодарил, глотнул таблетки и осушил стакан воды так, будто у него во рту и маковой росинки не было весь день. Баки укрепился в подозрении, что это первое, что Тони вообще пил за эти сутки.

Питер продолжал хомячить курицу, но все равно не сводил глаз с ~~отца~~ наставника, не пряча волнение во взгляде.

Что немного нервировало.

– Ладно, иди уже ложиться, – Баки махнул рукой куда-то в неопределенную сторону, получая в ответ недоверчивый взгляд Питера. – Да не ты. Хотя подожди, сколько времени? – Баки глянул на часы, обнаруживая, что уже глухая ночь. – Это ж с какого перепуга ты еще не спишь?

– Суббота! – возмутился Питер.

– Стоп, притормозите-ка, сколько, вы говорите, там уже? – повторил предыдущий вопрос Тони, прикладывая упаковку со льдом к затылку и откровенно наслаждаясь холодом.

– Без пятнадцати час, – сообщил Баки, и Питер застонал.

– Действительно, Питер, не детское время, иди спать, – сурово приказал Тони, хотя и получилось не слишком грозно из-за его общей дезориентации.

Питер сверкнул на них глазами и почти вызывающе откусил еще кусок курицы.

– Питер Бенджамин Паркер, клянусь богом, я сейчас…

– Не надо, Тони, – перебил Баки. – Я сам разберусь и отправлю его домой…

– Уже поздно, просто отведи в его комнату здесь…

– У меня здесь есть комната?

– У него здесь есть комната?

Тони страдальчески застонал, и остальные мгновенно замолчали.

– Можно я хоть доем? – для проформы заартачился Питер.

– Да, но потом иди в комнату слева от моей. Там и одежда для тебя есть. Спроси Мэй – она покупала.

Выражение лица Питера задержалось между смущением и удивлением.

Тони встал, снова обвивая себя рукой Баки:

– Веди нас, mon сherie.

– Твой французский все еще желает лучшего, – любяще ответил Баки. – Но я вернусь, чтобы проверить, что ты лег спать, Питер.

Тот только закатил глаза, занятый своим поздним ужином, и взрослые вышли в коридор.

– Я седею раньше времени из-за этого ребенка.

– Это и называется быть папой, – улыбнулся Баки. – Пойдем, чем раньше ты окажешься в постели, тем быстрее тебе станет лучше.

Тони тяжело оперся на него.

– Знаешь… В последний раз меня провожали до комнаты, когда мне было девятнадцать, – вспомнилось ему. Баки посмотрел на него, как среда на пятницу, параллельно открывая дверь. – Это был… мой дворецкий – Джарвис.

– Ну… тогда давно пора, – решил Баки, заводя его внутрь. – Ты заслуживаешь людей, которые заботились бы о тебе, Тони. И они у тебя есть.

Тони только вздохнул, позволяя Баки взвалить его на кровать, как мешок с картошкой.

– Ну же, теперь обнимашки, – требовательно протянул он руки, разыгрывая капризного малыша.

Баки усмехнулся и улегся рядом с ним, укрывая его собой, как одеялом, и активируя охлаждающую жидкость в своей металлической руке. Если это поможет бедняге остыть, то Баки будет считать это личной победой.

После долгого момента уютного молчания Баки все же посмотрел на потолок:

– Пятница, какая сейчас температура?

– Тридцать восемь и восемь, но за последние двадцать минут не поднималась. Похоже, сейчас момент пика.

– Ладно… Хорошо.

Баки провел рукой по волосам крепко уснувшего изобретателя.

– Питер до сих пор не спит?

– Он только что доел курицу и, кажется, сейчас идет в свою комнату. Он немного неуклюж – похоже на то, что он очень устал.

– О, ну, яблоко от яблоньки недалеко катится, – рассмеялся Баки, положив подбородок на лоб своего парня.

Он уже был на грани сна, когда почувствовал, как кровать прогнулась. Он вздрогнул, оглянувшись на край постели.

Куда Питер только что улегся, как верный пес.

Баки не был уверен, считает он это милым, странным или раздражающим.

Остановившись на милом и странном, он оставил парня в покое, нарочно пиная ему одеяло, чтоб тот мог укрыться, если вдруг захочется.

Он снова лег на подушку и посмотрел на Тони, который спал, как убитый. Он коротко поцеловал его в лоб и закрыл глаза.

Какой покой – и благодаря глупой простуде. Им обоим так повезло полюбить друг друга.


End file.
